callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mercenary Team Deathmatch
Mercenary Team Deathmatch or Mercenary TDM is a game mode featured only in the console versions of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare,'' Call of Duty: World at War, and in both PC and console versions of ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. This game mode is exactly the same as Team Deathmatch, but is unique in the fact that the player can't enter it in a party and that teams are randomized. This allows the players, who do not like games with people talking too much or don't enjoy large amounts of people of a higher skill in one party, to be satisfied. It appeared first in the Beta testing phase of Call of Duty 4 under the name of "Pick up Team Deathmatch", and was added in the first patch to the retail console versions. It is popular with newer Call of Duty ''players. It can also be considered the boot camp of ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare as experienced players used to usually avoid this game mode (however this is becoming less and less frequent as more and more glitched and hacked playlists occur in the other modes), and newer players usually play in this game mode for less one-sided matches. It is also helpful for players who do not like playing with "boosters", or players who let other players kill them for points or headshots. Mercenary Team Deathmatch was removed from Call of Duty: Black Ops on March 1, 2011, being replaced by Mercenary Moshpit. The reasons for this are unknown, however it may have been to prevent high ranked/skilled players from joining the game mode and completely dominating the lower ranked/skilled players, which was a common sight since the release of the map pack, which segregated the players with and without it, those without the map pack would generally be new to the game. The game mode was readded into the game later. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Minimum Players: 8 Maximum Players: 12 Points to Win: 750 Goal: Kill Opposing Players Points Per Kill: 10 Points Per Assist: 2 NOTE: 'In ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex for the Nintendo Wii, the maximum players is 10 instead of 12, and the XP values remain the same. Call of Duty: World at War '''Minimum Players: 8 Maximum Players: 12 Points to Win: 750 Goal: Kill Opposing Players Points Per Kill: 10 Points Per Assist: varied (upon how much damage inflicted; 2,4,6,8) NOTE: In the Nintendo Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War, the maximum player limit is 8 instead of 12, and the XP values for kills and assists are doubled. (Ex. 20 pts. for a kill, 4,8,12, 16 pts. for an assist.) Also, there is no game mode for the Nintendo Wii named Mercenary Team Deathmatch, only Team Deathmatch, a Hardcore Team Deathmatch variant, and Veteran. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Minimum Players: 8 Maximum Players: 12 Points to Win: 7500 Goal: Kill Opposing Players XP Per Kill: 100 XP Per Assist: 20 Call of Duty: Black Ops Minimum players: 8 Maximum players: '''12 '''Points to win: '''7500 '''Goal: Kill players on the opposite team Points per kill: 100 Points per assist: 20-80 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Minimum Players: 8 Maximum Players: 12 Points to Win: 75 Goal: Kill Opposing Players Points Per Kill: 100 (Only one point is attributed to the team's score) Points Per Assist: 50 Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: World at War Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Gametypes Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Gametypes